


I Love you, but Won't Say it

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Winter Time, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis know he loves Harry, but won't admit it to anyone. Certainly not himself...until Harry indirectly admits that he loves Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love you, but Won't Say it

**Author's Note:**

> First Larry fic! Lemme know whatcha think! :)

Love was always a tricky thing to Louis. Who to hold love for to be exact. Sure, he held strong feelings of the overrated affection for family, but Louis tended to get weary when debating love for a significant other. Why not girl you may ask? Because it might not be said gender…

 

“Lou, you gonna answer the question yeah?” Liam asked, waving a hand in the boy’s face in concern. Louis shook his thoughts away for the time being, wishing he could do the same for a certain emotion. Involuntarily, his blue eyes grazed over his four best friends eyes and lingered considerably longer when meeting the gaze of a certain pair of mesmerizing green ones. The specific pair of green orbs sort of smiled at Louis (he couldn’t explain how a pair of eyes smiled at him, but it was more of an abstract

 

feeling anyways) and assured him that it was okay to give a half-ass answer to the question.

  
“Repeat the question?” He asked, smiling sheepishly and looking at Liam, the green eyes frowning from being so abruptly ignored.

 

“Sure. We asked if there was someone you love or ever loved.” Liam repeated patiently, shooting Niall a look for groaning. People processed things at different rates and it wasn’t fair for Niall or anyone else to complain about it.

 

“Yes to both.” Louis answered. And he didn’t look at Harry as the words were spoken. _Didn’t._

 

“Alright then. You can ask someone a question now.” Liam offered, passing the bowl of Skittles to Louis. Grabbing a small handful of green, yellow, and orange ones, Louis threw them into his mouth and chewed rather quickly. The blue eyed lad had come to enjoy their Friday tradition of meeting up at Liam’s house and playing questions. It was a game Niall came up with, mainly for the food no doubt. The concept was rather simple. Ask a question to someone and if they answer, they eat five skittles and then ask someone else. Pointless, yet fun as most things were.

  
“Alright. Zayn. Would you ever kiss a boy?” Louis asked, playing it cool on the outside, though the inside was nothing short of an anxiety attack. No one had ever brought up the discussion of gays in their group of friends, so no one knew what to expect from Zayn. The tan skinned boy seemed appalled at the question and Louis could only thank the superior being above that it was anything but disgust. It was more of a skeptical curiosity.

 

“No.” He answered shortly, grabbing the bowl from in front of Louis and popping the last five skittles in his mouth. They were all purple and red, Louis’s least favorite flavors. There was something chaotically beautiful in such a sight. Louis risked a glance at the other three to see them look unaffected. Niall mostly pouted about all the skittles being gone as Liam assured him there were some M&M’s in the kitchen whilst Harry looked at the ground with a contemplating expression worn on his adorable face.

 

“Well, since the skittles are gone, I’ll be on my way.” Thin pink lips moved before Louis could control them. The feather haired boy lifted himself up off the floor and reached for his jacket, putting it on rather slowly.

 

“I should head off as well. Mum will be expecting me soon.” Harry mumbled, eyebrows furrowed deep in thought.

 

“I might as well take off too then.” Zayn piped up.

 

“Alright, see you lot later then.” Liam waved, handing Niall the bag of M&M’s.

 

When the three reached outside, Zayn asked if the other two wanted a ride home which both boys kindly rejected. They claimed they’d rather walk. Zayn shrugged, got into his car, and zoomed off.

 

“So.” Harry spoke up, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. “Why did you ask Zayn that question?” He asked, looking at Louis head, but seemingly avoiding his bright blue crystalline eyes.

 

“No reason.” Louis answered flatly. Why was it any of business of Harry’s why he asked? Just because Louis had a few insecurities or questions as to where his love lay, didn’t mean Harry needed to know about it. If Louis wanted to know how his friends stood on the homosexual thing, it was Louis’s desire. Simple as that.

 

“No reason? Of course there’s a reason.” Harry argued, frowning now and ceasing his footsteps. Louis mimicked the younger boy and narrowed his eyes slightly.

  
“Not everything has a reason Hazza. Let it go.” Louis said sternly. Harry looked up and then down, moving his entire head in the process before looking directly into Louis’s clear-as-glass blue eyes and bit his lip, his own green ones seeming to scream ‘fuck it’. Practically yanking his hands out of his coat pocket, Harry gripped Louis’s shoulders and quickly joined his lips with Louis’s soft and thin ones. Louis widened his eyes and tried his hardest to tell himself to pull away. Tried to tell himself that it was wrong. That it wasn’t the single greatest kiss he ever experienced as Harry warm lips contrasted with Louis’s own cool ones. That there wasn’t love shared in the kiss. That his eyes didn’t close and his arms didn’t pull Harry closer. And just as Louis probed his tongue at Harry’s bottom lip, the curly haired boy pulled away impossibly sharply, looking smug and satisfied.

  
“Wh-why did you do that?” Louis asked, wanting to smack himself for stuttering, but damn was that kiss mind-blowing.

  
“No reason.” Harry said, mimicking Louis’s earlier expression to a tune.

 

“Of course there’s a reason. It was a kiss.” Louis insisted, annoyed with Harry’s behavior.

  
“Not everything has a reason Lou. Let it go.” Harry whispered, breath being visible in the frosty air, coming toward Louis as though they hit him physically. And blue eyes filled with guilt as green cheered in a fashion that displayed getting their just desserts.  

 

“Because I wanted to know if anyone else would give away that they might.” Louis answered, knowing Harry still wanted to make sure that was truly the reason Louis had asked the question. And it was. Louis may have just been wondering if Harry would ever kiss a boy.

 

“Because I wanted to answer your question.” Harry spoke in reply, lips curving upward into a smile. Louis smiled at the answer and then wondered if Harry truly felt the way Louis felt about him.

 

“Can I ask another question Hazza?” Louis asked softly.

 

“I reckon you can.” Harry replied smartly, eyes twinkling.

 

“Would you kiss a boy again?” Louis asked breathlessly. And Harry answered without answering, locking their lips once, no twice, okay maybe many times more in the cool winter night.  

 

 

 

 

 

   


End file.
